


Dare

by JournalOfTheDead



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Aasim being a disaster bi, Card Game AU, Dorks in Love, F/F, Fluff and Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, louis being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 21:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20160523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JournalOfTheDead/pseuds/JournalOfTheDead
Summary: "I dare you to kiss Louis."As soon as the dare left Clementine’s lips, Aasim swore his heart stopped, his throat closed up and he found himself staring at her incredulously. No. No. Nope. Not happening.





	Dare

"_I dare you to kiss Louis."_

As soon as the dare left Clementine’s lips, Aasim swore his heart stopped, his throat closed up and he found himself staring at her incredulously. _ No. No. Nope. Not happening. _ He thought, shaking his head lightly, casting his gaze to his lap. Aasim knew that he couldn’t refuse this dare and he wasn’t in the mood to be teased right now. With a heavy sigh, Aasim snaps his gaze up, refusing to even look at Louis. Instead, he locks eyes with Clementine, determination shining his eyes. Aasim wasn’t about to back down now. _ No way. _

“Fine.” He finds himself saying. Clementine chuckled at him, crossing her arms and leaning back in her seat, a knowing look in her eyes. Aasim ignored the look and turns to face the taller male, out of all the dares that Clementine could possibly think of, she dares him to kiss his crush? A light blush dusted across his cheeks as he locks eyes with Louis, Aasim couldn’t rip his gaze away. There was something about Louis’ eyes that made Aasim feel warm inside, they were full of warmth, and care. Aasim felt special anytime Louis looked at him. 

Louis grinned, a small laugh escaping his lips, the laugh itself made Aasim’s heart flutter. _ What’s wrong with me? _ The simple thought drifted through Aasim’s thoughts, normally Aasim was calm and collected. But now? He was acting like a lovesick teen. Aasim jumped a bit when Louis offered his hand out ot him, he was too caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice that Louis was now standing up. Hesitantly, Aasim takes Louis’ outstretched hand, the pianist only laughed more and pulled Aasim to his feet gently. 

“You alright, Sim?” Louis asked, taking his other hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. Aasim nodded, he couldn’t find it in himself to speak coherent words, as of right now, Aasim hated everyone and they were all on his hit list. Louis only hummed in response, moving one of his hands up, cupping his cheek in his hand. His hands were calloused, though they were warm, it was comforting.

Louis tilted his chin up, his brown eyes boring into his. Aasim sighed softly, pushing himself up on his toes to close the gap between them, his eyes fluttering closed, his hands slowly moved up, gripping at Louis’ trench coat. A small gasp leaves Aasim’s lips when one of Louis’ hands came to rest on his hip, pulling him even closer. As they kissed, it was like everything was slowly falling into place, Aasim felt comfortable in Louis’ arms. 

_ Aasim felt safe. Like he belonged there. _

“She said kiss. Not inhale each other.” Violet snapped, making the two boys break away from the kiss. Aasim blushed deeply, glancing at Louis, who was smiling like an idiot. Slowly, Aasim looks over at Violet and Clementine, the two girls smirked at him, while Tenn and AJ were both looking away. Aasim was totally getting Clementine back for this, though he probably won't, there was no denying that both boys felt something during that kiss. 

“Well,” Clementine stood up with Violet, motioning AJ and Tenn to do the same. “We will leave you two _ talk, _ ” Clementine said with a teasing grin before walking away, the others following closely behind her. Aasim watched them leave for a moment, _ well shit. _ Time to face the music he supposed, with a deep breath Aasim turns to face Louis. 

“They’re right. We should talk.” Aasim states, his voice softer than normal. At the moment, Aasim didn’t care that Louis was seeing the softer side of him, it was time to tell Louis how he felt. No backing out this time. Both boys took a seat, sitting close to each other, their hands brushing a bit before Louis gently grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. Louis seemed to be confident about the whole ordeal, Aasim, on the other hand, was having an internal breakdown. 

“How did you feel about the kiss?” They find themselves asking at the same time, both of them laughing together. This didn’t feel like a confession, it felt more like a small date on a Sunday night. Louis sighed, making Aasim look up at him, a questioning look in his eyes. 

“To be blunt. I like you Aasim. I mean like like.” Louis states, a little waver to his voice. Aasim blinked, how did Louis confess so easily? Don’t get him wrong, he was ecstatic that Louis returned his feelings. Aasim just wanted to know how Louis confessed without stumbling like a mad man. _ I can do this. _ Taking a breath, Aasim gives Louis a smile, not his normal smile, his ‘ _ I care about you _’ smile. 

“I feel the same,” Aasim whispered, casting his gaze away. “I’ve had feelings for you since I was fifteen. I never thought that you would feel the same. I was going to confess, but Clementine came along and… God. I thought you had a crush on her.” Aasim chuckled, playing with a lose strong on his jacket sleeve, he remembered the devastation he felt when he thought that Louis had feelings for Clementine, turns out that he was completely wrong. 

“Wait,” Louis spoke, turning Aasim’s attention back on him. “You’ve had a crush on me since you were fifteen?” A smug smile tugged at Louis’s lips, making Aasim blush in embarrassment. Dammit, Louis. Of course, he wouldn’t let that information slide by carelessly. 

“S-so?” Aasim stammered, standing up and glaring lightly at Louis. The pianist laughed and jumped to his feet, sweeping Aasim into his arms, holding him close. "Can you please let me go?" Aasim’s eyes narrowed as he tried to get out of his hold. swatting at Louis’ arms. He wasn’t going to let Louis know that he was secretly enjoying this. 

“Nah. Why would I let my potential boyfriend go? That’s if my potential boyfriend wants to be in a relationship?” Louis teased, holding him a bit tighter. Aasim smiles, his heart fluttering in his chest, of course, Louis would ask him this way. 

Leaning up, Aasim gently brushes his lips over his, “Of course I want a relationship, doofus.” He murmurs, watching as Louis smiled wildly and kiss him on the cheek. Aasim cared about this Dork, maybe this wasn’t such a bad dare after all. 


End file.
